


Fun At The Ballet

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hair Pulling, Mommy Kink, PWP, Public Orgasms, Sex Toys, Smut, Sugar Mommy, Sybian, remote controlled vib, spot the oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun and Mina go to the ballet. Why not have some fun?Inspired by bbygirldahyun's sugarmommy!Mina AU.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228





	Fun At The Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again. This idea popped into my head one night, so I had to write it. Bunnie is a blessing to us all. SUCH A SWEETHEART!
> 
> Beta'd by ficklefic <3
> 
> [The Dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1LlqRIFXXXXcKXFXXq6xXFXXXR/Vestido-De-Fiesta-2014-Runway-Designer-Sexy-V-Neck-Chiffon-Elegant-Maxi-Cheap-Evening-Dress-Long.jpg)

Mina groaned into her pillow, the ringing of her phone rousing her from her sleep. The first thing she noticed when her eyes opened was that Dahyun was missing. She sat up and looked around the room before her eyes landed on her phone. It was Dahyun.

  
  


"Dahyun-ah, where are you?"

  
  


"I went out to get us breakfast and my car broke down." Dahyun's voice sounded far away as if she was looking around. "I didn't know who else to call."

  
  


"Where are you? I'll send the car." Mina wrote down the address Dahyun gave her. "I want you to go inside the restaurant and wait until the car comes."

  
  


"You're not mad, are you?" Dahyun's voice was louder, but small.

  
  


"No, baby. Of course not. I just want to make sure you stay safe. Sitting in your car isn't." Mina's tone was soft.

  
  


Dahyun let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'm sorry, Mina."  


  
  


"You have nothing to apologize for, Dahyun. I promise."

  
  


"I just wanted to surprise you. But not like this." She joked.

  
  


Mina smiled and got out of bed to get dressed, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. "And I love you for it." She could practically hear Dahyun's smile through the phone. "Let me call the driver, okay? Make sure you go inside." 

  
  


"I will. Thank you, baby. I love you."

  
  


"I love you, too." Mina ended the call and texted her driver the address to pick up Dahyun. She sat on the edge of the bed and called her assistant to find a reputable towing company to get Dahyun's car to a repair shop.

  
  


Nearly an hour later, she heard the ring of the elevator that opened into the penthouse. Mina walked out of the bedroom to greet Dahyun with a kiss. "Everything go okay?"

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back and nodded, putting the food on the table. "As we were leaving, a tow truck came. I'll assume that was you." She pulled the food containers out of the bag.

  
  


Mina nodded, wrapping her arms around Dahyun from behind. "It was. We'll see about getting it fixed for you." She placed a few kisses on the side of her neck.

  
  


Dahyun smiled at the attention and turned in Mina's arms. "Thank you." She leaned up and connected their lips in a deep kiss, her hand moving to cup the side of Mina's neck.

  
  


Mina hummed, her hands moving from Dahyun's waist to grip her ass tightly. "I missed you this morning, though." She pulled Dahyun flush against her body.

  
  


Dahyun smiled against her lips. "I was hoping to be back before you woke up so you wouldn't."

  
  


Mina nipped Dahyun's lower lip, tugging it lightly. "I'd have you make it up to me, but then the food will get cold."

  
  


Dahyun pouted. "But I want to make it up to you."

  
  


"After we eat, baby." Mina pulled back, smiling as Dahyun clung to her. "Come on." She pulled a chair out for Dahyun and had her sit before sitting herself.

  
  


Dahyun passed out the food and sat back to enjoy her breakfast. "Did you sleep okay? You had a busy day yesterday."

  
  


Mina nodded. "I did. You helped a lot." Her tone was playful.

  
  


A blush spread over Dahyun's cheeks. "It helped you relax."

  
  


"Mmmm," Mina hummed. "After an orgasm like that, anyone would be." The blush rose to Dahyun's ears. Mina smiled and gave her leg a gentle prod with her foot. "You're cute when you blush."

  
  


"It's not my fault." Dahyun got up after finishing her food to throw away the container. Once she'd done that, she sat in Mina's lap, her arm wrapped around her neck. "The ballet is tomorrow, right?"

  
  


Mina nodded, her free arm securely around Dahyun's waist. "Your dress should arrive today."

  
  


"Yeah? The red one?"

  
  


"Mmhmm. You're going to look gorgeous in it."

  
  


Dahyun smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She waited for Mina to finish eating before tossing her leg over her hip to straddle her. Mina's hands landed on Dahyun's hips, her thumbs rubbing the soft skin under her shirt. "Can I make it up to you now?" She draped her arms over Mina's shoulders.

  
  


Mina's hands wandered into Dahyun's shirt, her nails raking lightly up her stomach. "I think I know what I want. Go stand by the glass." She could see Dahyun's eyes widen slightly. They had talked about doing this before, but hadn't actually done it yet. Dahyun rose from Mina's lap and moved over to the glass wall of the penthouse, overlooking the city below. Mina followed close behind.

  
  


Dahyun's eyes scanned the nearby buildings for anyone out on their balcony. Thankfully, she didn't see anyone. Mina pressed against her back, her fingers pulling Dahyun's hair to one side, lips pressing against her shoulder. In the back of Dahyun's head, she knew nobody could actually see inside the penthouse with it being privacy glass, but the thrill was still there.

  
  


Mina fingers closed around the hem of Dahyun's shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. Her lips were in constant motion over Dahyun's shoulder and neck. Eventually, her hands moved to unbuckle her belt and unzipped her pants, but didn't remove them. "How are you feeling, baby?"

  
  


"I'm okay." Dahyun whispered back, her panties already soaked. Mina slipped her hand inside and grinned at the wetness she found. 

  
  


"Filthy girl." She husked into Dahyun's ear. "You want to be seen, don't you?" Her fingers lightly brushed over Dahyun's clit.

  
  


A low moan escaped Dahyun's throat, her head tilting back to rest on Mina's shoulder. She put her hand on Mina's arm that encircled her waist to ground herself. Mina circled Dahyun's clit slowly. "Open your eyes, baby girl. Look at all those people down there. Any one of them could look up here and see you getting fucked." Her fingers dipped lower to tease her entrance.

  
  


Dahyun gasped, her knees starting to feel weak. "Mommy..."

  
  


"Hmmm?" Mina moved her fingers back to her clit. "What is it, baby? Use your words."

  
  


Dahyun licked her lips, her hand reaching out to brace herself on the glass. "Want your mouth."

  
  


"I think you're missing something, baby girl."

  
  


"Please, mommy." Dahyun stuttered out, her hips bucking into Mina's hand.

  
  


Mina removed her hand from Dahyun's panties and slipped in front of her, getting down on her knees. She tugged Dahyun's pants down, her tongue running along the front of her panties. Dahyun's knees gave slightly, her other hand shooting out to the glass to hold herself up.

  
  


Mina kept her eyes on Dahyun as she pulled her panties aside and latched on to her clit, suckling gently. Dahyun let out a guttural moan, looking down to meet Mina's eyes. Mina hooked her fingers in the waistband of Dahyun's panties and pulled them down without taking her eyes off of her.

  
  


She pulled Dahyun's leg over her shoulder and made a show of running her tongue up and down her folds, the tip circling her clit. Dahyun ran her fingers through Mina's shoulder length hair, mashing her lips together at a firmer suck. "Fuck." She whimpered, her hips moving to ride Mina's mouth.

  
  


Mina gripped Dahyun's thighs as she flicked her tongue against her clit knowing it would buckle her knees. Dahyun let out the loudest moan yet, her thighs trembling as she tumbled quickly over the edge. She rested her forehead against the glass, her hips bucking as Mina continued her assault on her clit. "Mommy," she whined, her breath catching as Mina nipped lightly at it.

  
  


Mina pulled back and stood, moving behind Dahyun again. She slipped two fingers deep inside her, curling them to find her g-spot. She draped herself over Dahyun's back, her eyes on the street below. "I bet they'd be drooling over you, baby girl. You're so fucking sexy." Mina turned Dahyun's head for a heated kiss. "You're taking my fingers so well."

  
  


Dahyun whimpered into the kiss, her tongue peeking out to run along Mina's lower lip. "You feel so good, mommy."

  
  


"It's a good thing they can't actually see you." Mina bit down on her lower lip. "Because if they did, I might have to kill them." Dahyun knew those words were empty, but her walls still clamped hard around Mina's fingers.

  
  


Mina smirked. "You're all mine, baby girl."

  
  


Dahyun nodded, panting softly against her lips. "All yours, mommy. No one else's."

  
  


"What's all mine? Tell me." She curled her fingers again to brush Dahyun's g-spot.

  
  


"Everything is yours." Dahyun's thighs began to tremble the closer she got. "My pussy, my mouth, my ass," her words were cut off by her orgasm, her body starting to go limp. Mina caught her around the waist and held her up, but didn't stop fucking into her. "M-my heart..."

  
  


Mina leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. She slowed her thrusts and pulled out, turning Dahyun to face her without breaking the kiss. Dahyun cupped Mina's cheeks as they kissed, but broke it to bring Mina's fingers to her lips, sucking them clean. "Fuck, baby." When Dahyun released her fingers, she rested her hands on her ass.

  
  


Dahyun looped her arms around Mina's neck. "It's your turn now."

  
  


Mina shook her head. "I got what I wanted." She teased, pecking her lips a few times, a pout on Dahyun's lips after she pulled away. "No pouting. There's always later."

  
  


"Okay, okay." Dahyun got dressed, stumbling a little as she put her shirt on.

  
  


"Jelly legs?"

  
  


"Mmhmm. Your fault."

  
  


Mina winked and gave her ass a sharp smack.

* * *

The following night, Mina was laying out Dahyun's dress for the ballet when she felt arms around her torso. "Hi."

  
  


Dahyun rested her cheek between Mina's shoulder blades and hummed. "Did the shop call you about my car?"

  
  


"They did. At this point it would be better to just get you a new one."

  
  


Dahyun stiffened. "A new one?"

  
  


"Mmhmm." Mina turned to face Dahyun. "Do you not want a new one?"

  
  


"I won't say no, but that's so much money."

  
  


A soft smile formed on Mina's lips. "Babe, it's okay. I don't want you driving that death trap anyway. But," she started and pulled Dahyun closer. "You will have to earn it." Mina pointed towards the bed.

  
  


Dahyun looked where Mina was pointing and raised her brow. "What's that?" She picked up the curved pink object.

  
  


"It's a vibrator. And you're wearing it tonight."

  
  


Dahyun's head whipped around to Mina. "This one looks a little more intense than the other one I've worn, though." She looked at it closer, her fingers running over the larger bulb and tracing the length of it to the smaller one. "I guess the bigger one goes inside and this one is for my clit?"

  
  


Mina nodded. "I'll have control over when it turns on and how intense it is."

  
  


Dahyun walked over to Mina and placed a kiss on her jaw. "Whatever you want, mommy."

  
  


Mina put her hands on Dahyun's hips and leaned down to kiss her properly. "That's not all you have to do, sweetheart. There's more when we get home, but that'll be a surprise."

  
  


"I can't wait." She turned to get a proper look at the dress Mina ordered for her. It was a beautiful red, low cut v-neck dress with a chiffon skirt. It was long enough to reach just past her ankles and have a small train behind her. "Baby, this is gorgeous." She ran her fingers over the fabric.

  
  


"I saw it and knew you would look stunning in it."

  
  


"Thank you so much." Dahyun kissed Mina's cheek. "I'll start getting ready." She grabbed the dress and held it carefully to take it to the guest room. It didn't take long for her to come back, Mina half dressed as well. "Can you zip me?"

  
  


Mina turned at the sound of Dahyun's voice and paused, taking in the sight of her girlfriend. "Wow..."

  
  


Dahyun turned around when Mina didn't approach her and found her staring. "What? Is it bad?"

  
  


Mina snapped out of her haze. "No. It's beautiful. You're beautiful." She walked over to Dahyun and zipped up her dress, letting her fingers linger on her skin. Mina couldn't resist dipping her head to kiss the top of her exposed shoulder.

  
  


Dahyun smiled at the gesture. "Thank you, baby." She faced Mina. "You look amazing." Mina had on a black dress that hugged all the right curves and ended just above her knees.

  
  


"Thank you. Go finish and we'll see about your little something extra." She teased and sent Dahyun back to the guest room.

  
  


It took both girls another half hour to be fully done, Dahyun making her way back to the master bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and squirmed. Mina noticed and sat beside her. "Is it uncomfortable?"

  
  


"No, it's just a little firm on some specific areas." She hinted, her cheeks tinting pink.

  
  


"But it doesn't hurt or anything like that?" Mina wanted to be certain they both would have a good time, but was more focused on Dahyun's comfort.

  
  


"No, it's okay."

  
  


"Good. All you need to do is tell me and I'll stop."

  
  


"I know. I will." Dahyun gave her a slow, deep kiss. "I love you."

  
  


"I love you, too. You ready to go? The driver is downstairs."

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "Ready." She grabbed her clutch and opened it to make sure everything she needed was inside. She looped her arm in Mina's as they made their way down to the car, greeting the driver with a smile and nod. Mina got in last, sliding in close to Dahyun.

  
  


Once they got on the road, she pulled out the small remote and studied it. She hit the button for the lowest setting and heard Dahyun let out a small squeak. Dahyun covered her mouth, hoping the driver hadn't heard it. She squirmed and glanced at Mina who had a smirk on her face. "Oh, this'll be fun."

  
  


Dahyun cleared her throat and focused on anything but the vibration between her legs. When they arrived at the theater, Mina helped Dahyun out. They linked arms and walked into the foyer, greeting the person checking tickets. Mina kept Dahyun close to her. She reached into her bag and upped the intensity by one. Dahyun, miraculously, stayed calm and steady on her feet.

  
  


Mina led them to their seats, seating Dahyun on the end so she wasn't sitting next to anyone but herself and could quickly leave if need be. Dahyun's fingers curled around her clutch that she'd placed in her lap, adjusting herself to get comfortable.

  
  


"Doing okay?" Mina whispered to her.

  
  


"So far." Dahyun sent her a small smile that made Mina reach over to take one of her hands. It made Dahyun's smile widen.

  
  


As it started, Mina idly toyed with the settings without alerting the person sitting on her left. Each time the vibration got more intense, Dahyun shifted. Mina turned it on high and left it. She watched Dahyun out of her peripheral vision, seeing her breathing pick up considerably.

  
  


Dahyun's eyes fluttered closed, her grip on Mina's hand getting tighter and tighter. Mina kept her finger on the lowest setting in case she needed to use it and watched Dahyun shudder through her first orgasm, her thighs pressing together. She let out a soft whimper, but the music was loud enough to cover it to anyone but Mina's ears.

  
  


When Mina didn't lower it, Dahyun gave her a pleading look. Mina smirked and looked back to the stage. Dahyun gripped the armrest, her hips subtly rolling to relieve a bit of the pressure. After a solid minute, Mina gave her some relief by turning it down.

  
  


When the intermission came, Dahyun closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her seat, trying to catch her breath. Mina leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You doing okay? Do you need a break?"

  
  


"Mmmmm..." Dahyun hummed, shaking her head. "M'okay. Just need to catch my breath."

  
  


Mina rubbed her thigh. "One more hour. Then you get your surprise at home."

  
  


A smile tugged at Dahyun's lips. "I like surprises."

  
  


"I know you do."

  
  


As the second half started, Mina gave Dahyun a few pulses, grinning at the noise she accidentally let out. It drew the attention of the person behind them, but they didn't say anything. Mina laced her fingers with Dahyun's and gave her hand a squeeze before turning it on full blast with a pulse.

  
  


Mina watched Dahyun bite the inside of her lower lip hard, her thighs clenching together. A second orgasm ripped through her body. She made a conscious effort not to buck her hips. It would draw too much attention. With her clit becoming more and more sensitive, she knew it wouldn't take long for a third.

  
  


Mina loved being in control of Dahyun's pleasure. It gave her a rush that nothing else could replace. The subtle movement of Dahyun's hips sent a shiver up her spine. Her eyes lingered on the rise and fall of Dahyun's chest, her own thighs pressing together to get some relief. As Dahyun approached her third orgasm, Mina locked eyes with her.

  
  


Dahyun tried to control her breathing as it was becoming more erratic. "Come for mommy." Mina mouthed to her. It sent Dahyun head long into her third orgasm. Her head dipped back, mouth slightly open in a silent moan. Mina gave her a nudge so she would snap out of it. Dahyun took a deep breath and sat up straight, her thighs trembling.

  
  


Mina wanted to get one more out of her before the show ended, so she leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Don't ruin that dress, baby girl." She turned the pulse off, holding back a moan at the way Dahyun's breath caught.

  
  


Dahyun gasped at the constant, intense vibration. "M-Mommy, please..." She squirmed, but it only made things worse because of how sensitive she was.

  
  


"Please, what? Let you come again? I bet your panties are soaked through. Do you want mommy to get on her knees and clean you up?"

  
  


Dahyun held back a moan when her fourth orgasm hit her like a freight train. She couldn't stop her hips this time from bucking.

  
  


Mina put her hand on Dahyun's thigh to help still her so they didn't draw too much attention. She turned it off completely and put the remote subtly into her bag. Dahyun let out a sigh of relief, her body slumping back in her seat. "You did so good for me, baby girl. I'm so proud of you." Mina whispered into her ear. Dahyun couldn't stop the lazy smile that spread across her face at the praise.

  
  


As the show came to an end, the crowd rose for a standing ovation. Mina helped Dahyun stand. People started to mill out around them. Mina waited until most of them dispersed before putting an arm around Dahyun's waist to guide her out to the car. She helped her in and slid in next to her.

  
  


Dahyun shakily put her seat belt on. "Oh my God." She grabbed the bottle of water in the cup holder to her right.

  
  


Mina grinned wickedly. "You sure you're okay?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded, putting the cap back on the bottle. "So okay. It was hard to keep still."

  
  


"Next time I'll make sure to get us more private seating."

  
  


"Oh, that sounds fun. Those boxes up top?"

  
  


"Mmhmm. You can see everything from up there."

  
  


Dahyun took Mina's hand. "I'll remind you to get them the next time we come."

  
  


Mina brought Dahyun's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. "Thank you."

  
  


As they pulled up to their building, Mina opened the door and helped Dahyun out just in case she was still weak kneed. Being in heels wouldn't help that. They both thanked the driver and got into the elevator. Mina pinned Dahyun against the wall and kissed her hard, her tongue slipping past her lips.

  
  


Dahyun moaned into the kiss, her hands coming to rest on Mina's hips. She kissed her back, tugging her closer to her body. She flipped their positions, her thigh pressing against Mina's core. With her heels, they were face to face.

  
  


Mina couldn't hold back a moan, her fingers grasping at the fabric of Dahyun's dress. "Fuck..."

  
  


Dahyun kissed along her cheek to her neck, sucking and licking her pulse point. "Can I take care of you before my surprise?"

  
  


Mina was tempted to take her up on the offer, but the ring of the elevator opening tore her away from her thoughts. She grabbed Dahyun's wrist and dragged her to the bedroom. Mina pulled Dahyun into a kiss, reaching behind her to unzip her dress.

  
  


Dahyun slipped her arms out of the straps and let it pool at her feet without breaking the kiss. Mina reached down to pull Dahyun's panties off and eased the toy out of her, putting it on the vanity. "Lie down."

  
  


Dahyun suppressed a pout, knowing she wasn't going to get what she asked for in the elevator. She got on the bed and watched as Mina slid her dress off, her mouth watering at what she saw. Mina was wearing a matching set of black lace lingerie.

  
  


Mina approached the bed, laying on her stomach between Dahyun's legs. She ran her tongue along her soaked pussy, moaning deep in her throat at the taste. Dahyun's hips jolted. She was still sensitive even after the forty five minute car ride. Mina used her fingers to spread her pussy lips.

  
  


She circled her entrance with the tip of her tongue before pushing inside, her nose pressing lightly against Dahyun's clit. Dahyun's back arched, her hands flew down to run through Mina's hair. "Mommy..."

  
  


Mina wasn't trying to make her come, so her movements were gentle. She briefly fucked into Dahyun before pulling away, her tongue making one last pass through her folds. She moved to lay on top of her, kissing her cheeks. "We're going to have to move to the floor for your surprise, baby girl."

  
  


Dahyun rubbed Mina's sides. "The floor?"

  
  


Mina nodded. "It won't be very stable on the bed."

  
  


Dahyun's brow raised. "Okay." She waited for Mina to move before getting up and waiting for Mina to come back from the closet. Her brows furrowed at the large, rounded box she placed on the floor. "What's that?"

  
  


"Get on and find out."

  
  


Dahyun did as she was told and straddled it, her core resting on the slightly textured surface. Mina got down on her knees in front of Dahyun. "This is going to be a lot stronger than anything we've used." She scooted as close as possible. "If it's too much, tell me."

  
  


Dahyun gives her a nod. Mina put the control to her side and turned it on, spinning the dial. A loud humming fills the room. "Fuck!" Dahyun's body jerked, the heels of her hands propping herself up on the edge of the device.

  
  


Mina kept her eyes on Dahyun's face and spun the dial again, the humming getting even louder. Dahyun's breath came in short pants, her hips humping against the textured strip beneath her. "How does it feel, baby girl?"

  
  


"It's r-really strong." Dahyun looked into Mina's eyes, her own half lidded.

  
  


Mina put her hands on Dahyun's hips, guiding them. Her panties, that were already wet from the ballet, soaked through at the sight in front of her. Dahyun panting with bright red cheeks, pupils fully blown making her eyes nearly black. Her hands slid along Dahyun's body until they stopped at her chest. Her index finger and thumb closed around her nipples tightly.

  
  


Dahyun whined, her thighs starting to shake the closer she got to coming. She leaned forward to rest her head on Mina's shoulder. "Can I come, mommy?"

  
  


Mina gave her nipples a hard tug. "No." She smirked at Dahyun's whine. Dahyun attempted to lift herself away from the vibration, but Mina's hands flew down to keep her still. "Don't test me, baby girl."

  
  


"M'sorry, mommy." Dahyun pulled away from Mina's shoulder, her nails digging into the leather of the device between her legs. A deep moan ripped from her throat as Mina turned it up even more.

  
  


"Are you going to be a good girl for mommy?" Mina husked into her ear, her teeth sinking into the lobe. She felt Dahyun nod, her forehead resting on Mina's shoulder, breath tickling her collarbone.

  
  


Mina felt her own cum starting to drip down her inner thigh. She grabbed a handful of Dahyun's hair and tugged her head back, sinking her teeth into her neck and sucking hard. "Come for me." She muttered against her neck, her tongue soothing over the deep bite mark she'd left behind.

  
  


It only took a few seconds for Dahyun to come, her whole body shaking. Mina sat back on her calves, her hand still holding Dahyun's head back by her hair. Her eyes took in the sight of Dahyun's heaving chest and the pool of cum on the surface of the sybian. "That's my good girl." Her fingers tightened on her hair. "Give mommy another one."

  
  


Dahyun sobbed, her thighs clamping on the sides of the sybian. "M-mommy, please..." She begged, but it only earned her a hard tug to her hair. A guttural moan fell from her lips. She loved it when Mina got rough with her.

  
  


Mina almost came just from watching Dahyun struggle to keep still. "One more." She repeated, their eyes locking. Even with how rough Mina was being with her, Dahyun could see love in her eyes.

  
  


Dahyun leaned in and kissed her even if it pulled against Mina's tight hold on her hair. She panted against her lips, her sixth orgasm of the night tearing through her. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes from the over sensitivity.

  
  


Mina knew Dahyun was at her limit, so she turned the dial until the machine shut off completely. She wrapped her arms around Dahyun and held her close, whispering softly to her. "You did so good, baby."

  
  


Dahyun could only grunt in response, her body limp against Mina's. Mina carefully lifted Dahyun up to lay her on the bed, giving her cheek gentle kisses. "Do you need anything?" Dahyun just wrapped her arms around Mina, holding her close.

  
  


Mina nuzzled into her neck, rubbing her stomach slowly. "At least let me get you some water, baby." Dahyun whined, but let her go. Mina walked to the kitchen to get her some water and brought it back.

  
  


Dahyun struggled to pull herself up, but did and sat against the headboard to drink her water. "I really like whatever that thing is." She said after a few minutes.

  
  


Mina giggled. "I saw it and wanted to try it on you. It's a lot louder than I thought."

  
  


Dahyun hummed, finally getting the feeling back in her legs. She eyed Mina. "I want something."

  
  


Mina met Dahyun's eyes. "Anything you want, you know that."

  
  


Dahyun pulled Mina close, making her straddle her lap. "You." She slipped her hand into Mina's panties, grinning at how soaked she was. She slipped two fingers inside her pussy, her palm rubbing against her clit.

  
  


Mina mashed her lips together, her head dipping forward to bump their foreheads together. "Fuck, baby..." She breathed out, her hips moving to ride her fingers.

  
  


"You're so wet for me." Dahyun used her free hand to unsnap Mina's bra and toss it aside. "I love feeling how much I turn you on, baby." She pecked Mina's lips then leaned in to run her tongue over one of her nipples.

  
  


Mina moaned long and low, her fingers tangling in Dahyun's hair. She held her close to grind her clit down into her palm. The second she felt Dahyun's teeth sink into her nipple, she came hard around her fingers. Her hips bucked uncontrollably. "Dahyun!"

  
  


Dahyun curled her fingers to press against her g-spot to keep her coming as long as she could, knowing Mina was extremely sensitive after coming only once. But she wanted to push her a little.

  
  


Mina's nails dug into Dahyun's shoulders when she didn't stop. "B-Baby..." She buried her face into her neck, sucking any skin she could get her mouth on, leaving a myriad of marks in her wake.

  
  


A second orgasm hit her quickly, her body tensing then going completely limp. Dahyun wrapped her free arm around Mina and laid them down. She pulled Mina's panties off and spared her a glance as she ghosted her tongue along her pussy.

  
  


Mina couldn't even form words, so she just grunted. Dahyun made sure to avoid her clit. Her tongue roamed through Mina's folds and along inner thighs, getting every bit of cum she ran across. Mina's taste was addicting.

  
  


Dahyun kissed up Mina's body, nuzzling into the left side of her neck. She placed a few kisses there and heard Mina whine quietly. A pleading sound. She brought her hand up to Mina's mouth and watched as the older woman sucked her first two fingers in. A bolt of arousal shot down her spine at the feeling. No matter how many times she'd done this, it was still a sight to behold. A blitzed out, messy Mina sucking her fingers.

  
  


Mina kept her eyes closed as she swirled her tongue around the two digits, using the tip to split them. She opened her eyes and finally let Dahyun's fingers go in favor of kissing her, sucking lightly on her lower lip. Dahyun kissed her back then cuddled into her side. Mina put an arm around her to draw her in closer. "Two?"

  
  


Dahyun giggled softly. "Mmhmm. I wanted to see if you could. You just go a little comatose."

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. "You know I'm sensitive."

  
  


"That's why I wanted to test." Dahyun propped up on her elbow to give her a kiss.

  
  


"You're lucky I love you so much." She muttered into the kiss.

  
  


"I love you more." Dahyun shot back, kissing her again.

  
  


Mina smiled. "If you feel up to it, we'll go to the dealer tomorrow."

  
  


Dahyun rested her head on Mina's shoulder, her arm laid across her chest, fingers tracing along her collarbone. "If my legs work." She teased.

  
  


"They will unless I get hold of you in the morning." Mina mumbled into her hair.

  
  


"Not if I get you first."

  
  


Mina laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You can certainly try."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot Mina's oral fixation? ehehehe. See you next time!


End file.
